Should I Say Yes?
by whitejellO
Summary: Carla is a bar wench and she encounters Captain Jack Sparrow and her emotions go wild. so read it! and tell meh whatcha think. :) thanks Complete now. :P
1. Carla and the Emotion Factory

Storrryyyah! Woot.  
  
Carla officially retired from being a bar wench. She did so not because of old age, the disappearance of good looks, or incompetence for that matter; in fact she used to bring in the most money compared to the other ladies at The Sailor's Loft. She did so involuntarily; one man put her out of her career forever, and that man was none other than the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

-----  
  
"'ello luv, fine evening dontcha think?" Jack said as he sat down in front of the bar maid.  
  
"Wot kin I get yeh, cap'n?" Carla replied with a smile as she examined the peculiar man. _He is as good looking as they say...._ She had, of course, heard of him before and seen him, too, but never actually been up close and talked to him. The other girls would spot him and rush to be at his side before you could even announce his presence. She figured it was pathetic; after all, they're getting excited over a pirate? Oh, sorry, pirate _captain_. Big whoop. I mean, their profession was low enough, if you can even call it that, and the only thing they did was inflate that man's ego even more. _Their actions were so degrading that I wonder why I even do this. Oh, right, my mother was one, and the reputation is just dandy. Then again, it wasn't entirely her fault. It's bad enough to get paid for what we do, but to willingly offer yourself so early on in the night? ::shudder::  
_  
"I'd like yer best rum," Jack said and grinned, revealing several gold teeth.  
  
"Comin' righ up," she answered, nonchalantly, although she was definitely wondering why this particular evening Jack decided to sit at the counter rather than at his usual table, telling some silly drunk lads his outrageously ridiculous tales, "'ere ye are, anythin' else?"  
  
"Thas abou' right, Carla."  
  
She wasn't shocked at all to find out that he knew her name, after all, Bill always shouted at everyone, she was no exception. So with that comment Carla started leaving to serve others, but was stopped by a "ahem" and she turned around.  
  
"Do yeh want somethin'?" she said, somewhat impatiently.  
  
"Yeah. ::pause::"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Excuse me? ::starts to blush profusely::"  
  
"Yeh heard me."  
  
"Er, all right," she desperately tried to hide her shock and embarrassment but failed miserably. It's not that she never done it before, she's just never been asked for, well except for those groping drunkards who wouldn't be able to tell her apart from a donkey, and that doesn't really count as asking. This man was sober, well as sober as Jack gets. She always would go to some drunk, but still standing, young lad and seduce him, after all, she was only eighteen and found it rather disgusting to be with the older ones.  
  
Jack noticed her facial expression and only chuckled.  
  
"Excuse me, captain, wha es so funnay?"  
  
Jack only laughed more.  
  
"If yer jus gonna sit there n laugh, I really must get goin, I have others tuh serve, ye know."  
  
"I'll make it worth yer while."  
  
"Really, how so captain?"  
  
"Call me Jack. I can show you the best night of your life."  
  
With that her face turned red all over again, but with an attempt to regain her dignity, she replied, looking him straight in the eye, "I hardly doubt ye know what I desire."  
  
"Yeah? Try me."  
  
"What's my goal in life, and have I achieved it?"  
  
"Ah, thas easy. To meet me, and yes you have."  
  
"::sigh::"  
  
"What?"  
  
"yer so full o' yerself"  
  
"I have every reason to be, luv."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Haven't ye _heard_?"  
  
"No. Would ye care to inform me?"  
  
"Course lass! Come'n take a seat righ next tuh me and pour a lil rum for yeself."  
  
She does as he says just to humor him. _It wouldn't hurt to take the night off either. Plus, I'm sure Bill won't mind, after all, I'm Jack Sparrow's company. It'll look like I'm working._ Jack begins his story and Carla sat, leaning against the counter with her elbow, observing Jack, occasionally sipping some rum. She paid less attention to his story and more to him.  
  
_That weathered tri-cornered hat has probably been through as much as he has. Red bandana, not a bad choice, it goes with his style...dreadlocks, what an interesting hairstyle, and those beads! I wonder what his hair feels like...not many grow their hair long and have it look appealing, yet Jack manages to...those kohl rimmed eyes...so alive with passion and fire, those beautiful eyes...oh, I could just stare at them forever...yikes! What's with me? Anyway...dual braided beard...that's definitely original...that mustache is so cute...his mouth...oh how I would love to explore that...moving down to his chest...oh so nicely tanned...muscular yet not overbearing...and his hands...oh! His hands are just so beautiful...dirty, yet I would like to know their touch...his body, oh, how I would love to touch him! He's so fit, strong but thin too...  
_  
At this point Jack notices her staring at him and although she was just at the stomach area, he thought it lower.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Anxious to get up to the bedroom, luv?"  
  
"No-I, uh, ahem, er, uh...how bout ye continue that story?"  
  
"Oh, ok. Where did I leave off?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Ye were payin attention, weren't yeh? So would yeh like tuh tell me, where was I?"  
  
"All right, Jack. I wasn't listening."  
  
"And so what were you doing?"  
  
"Well, a little thinking."  
  
"About? Wasn't me, or anything, huh? ::smirks:: guess there's no denying it."  
  
"Well—"  
  
She turned slowly to meet his eyes and found him smiling and eyeing her lips. He started leaning forward, but they only sat about nine inches apart, so he didn't have to do much to close the space between them. Carla was somewhat scared at first, but for what reason she did not know. She's been with dozens of men before, but then again, none as exotic as Captain Jack Sparrow. Turning away and denying Jack Sparrow's kiss was definitely against the rules. Jack put his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, starting out slow and soft. At first somewhat scared, she didn't respond, but gradually became accustomed to his feel and taste and they progressed towards lusty desire. Ten seconds later, she climbed on top of Jack, sitting in his lap, legs tightly wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, their mouths locked and furiously exploring the other. Carla's hands made her way down to his pants and she pulled his shirt out and seeped her hands underneath to rub his bare back. Jack responded by planting kisses down her neck, and then nuzzling her chest. Missing each other's lips, they returned to their previous position. With one hand on her back, Jack brought the other from her waist to her breast, causing her to sharply inhale which was succeeded by and "oh Jack!" moan. This was the point of no return.  
  
If it hadn't been for Bill yelling at her, they would have done it, right then and there, on top of the counter. However, he profusely apologized on realizing he had just interrupted Jack, one of his best customers. The two took this break to make it up the stairs to Carla's bedroom. The other ladies eyed her jealously as they quickly made their way upstairs. Once they reached the room and locked it, Jack started to talk, but Carla cut him off by planting her lips on his and dragging him towards the bed, crazily ripping, well stripping, his clothes off. Jack, who hadn't been with a woman since the last visit to Tortuga, welcomed the familiar feeling...  
  
She had been so caught up in his charm, his loveable charisma, and his breathtaking appearance that she didn't take the right precautions. Carla truly, desperately wanted him; it wasn't just some façade she put on. Hell, she would have even paid him to fuck with her; that's how badly she wanted it, oh how she desired him... She thoroughly enjoyed that pleasurable night and awoke the next morning disappointed by his departure and the few coins left on the floor. She brushed it off, knowing it was pointless to dream about the captivating, unrestrained Jack Sparrow, and went on to the day's duties. Carla felt changed, though, different somehow, but knew it was silly, after all, he was just another customer and everything that happened was expected, yet the strangest thing was the emotional attachment. No matter, what was done was done and she had no control of the past.  
  
-----  
  
Nine months later, she gave birth to her son, John, whom she cared for greatly, and he was the reason why she had to retire, more correctly, was fired. Even though she would never get into that business again, she still forced herself to exercise and get rid of all that fat. That wasn't a very easy task, mind you, and it took so much persistence and work and time. She would rather not have a job at all then be a bar wench and have her son grow up and be ashamed of her. Luckily for Carla, she made plenty from tips and such and the men she bedded with often left things behind, like watches and some jewelry, which she sold, and that was how she managed to buy a little house/shack to live in and care for her child. The landlord was particularly kind to her although she was a prostitute.  
  
She had yet to meet Jack again, but then again, she hadn't spent much time in bars lately. He wouldn't have found out about the child anyway, because Bill had a policy of keeping those "superfluous pieces of information" secret, as to not scare customers away. Carla never said anything about Jack, when Johnny asked why he didn't have a father; she just simply responded that he died. Saying that he left would just bring up more questions and she didn't have the energy to make up a story and keep it straight all the time.  
  
One capricious night seven years later, neither Carla nor John could sleep, and they were both hungry. The only places that would have cheap food, be open, and accept them as customers would be the pubs. After much whining from Johnny, Carla caved in; she could never deny her child. Deciding not to have a rather unpleasant reunion at The Sailor's Loft, she decided to enter The Lovely Maid next door. They sat at a small rectangular table near the entrance and ordered some meat and bread. Not wanting to set a bad example for her son, Carla refused alcohol and had water instead, although she could definitely used a swig to get her accustomed to that kind of atmosphere again.  
  
Little Johnny had heard plenty of stories about Captain Jack Sparrow from the other little kids in the neighborhood. In fact, they often pretended to be pirates and swordfight, since they didn't go to school, heck there wasn't even a school in Tortuga. So although he had heard plenty of his stories, he had never actually seen the man, much less have met him but that soon was all about to change.  
  
Carla hadn't changed too much in seven years, physically. After long months of exercise, she had managed to shrink her size down to almost how skinny she was previously, give or take a few inches. She had yet to show signs of old age on her face; after all, she was only 25, but she had definitely gone through much stress. Emotionally, she was much more mature, aware of the responsibilities that came with Johnny. She had never regretted having him, and the memories of that night with Jack weren't bad either. He was right; that was the best night of her life. And to top it off, she gained a child in the bargain. She thought of it like this, if she'd want any of her customers to be the father of her child, it was him. Had she done things differently that night, she definitely wouldn't have been able to grow as much. Seeing little Johnny do things and teaching him gave her so much joy, a purpose in life. Before the only thing she could focus on was getting money; survival. Now she was doing fairly well as a pick-pocket and giving Johnny a decent life.  
  
Just as the two were adjusting to the noise and environment, Captain Jack had to make a grand entrance. At the sight of him she inhaled sharply and memories of the night with him started flooding her mind. He was still attractive and quite the same, yet she was sure he'd forgotten about her. Johnny noticed her mother's discomfort and questioned the man's identity.  
  
"Don't worry about him. Are you done with the food? We should leave," Carla replied hastily.  
  
Right after that, the bartender exclaimed, "Jack! So good tuh see yah!"  
  
"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."  
  
"Of course CAPTAIN!!! What'll it be?"  
  
And at that Johnny's little eyes went big and being at the very impressionable age of six, he became super excited and ran off to greet him before Carla could stop him.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, sir?" Johnny timidly greeted the man.  
  
"Why 'ello there young lad ::holds out hand for handshake::, and who might ye be?" responded Jack, who suddenly was hit by a wave of kindness and interest in the kid.  
  
"John, sir."  
  
"Good name. after your father?"  
  
"No, sir. I, uh, don't know my father."  
  
"Well that's a shame."  
  
Carla made her way through the crowd to Jack and his pals at a table across the room and chimed in, "Yes it is, but Johnny, we should be getting home now. Say goodbye to the Captain and wish him fair winds, good sailing, that such stuff."  
  
"Awwww, can't we stay a little _please_?"  
  
"No, you should be asleep right now. We already had a little snack, and I'm sure Jack here is plenty busy and would like to get back to his drink, do a little gambling and spend the night with some _company_. ::quite distastefully:: "  
  
Dismissing the last part, he decided to listen to his mom and with lots of respect and admiration said, "Nice meeting you, Captain ::grin:: I hope to see you again in the future?"  
  
"Sure," Jack replied and Carla held Johnny by the hand and was about to walk away when he stopped them, "Wait, are _you_ the lad's ma?"  
  
"Yeah," Carla responded quickly, not really wanting to stay in his presence any further, for fear of him recognizing her.  
  
"Whas yer name?" Jack questioned, sensing a bit of familiarity.  
  
"I'd rather not say, with all do respect, I really must get going. Goodnight, Captain."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because that's just the way I feel."  
  
"For goodness sakes Jack, just let the lady go," Gibbs said.  
  
"I just want to know, okay? I know all the names of all the pretty girls out there ::wink::"  
  
"For your information, Jack, I'm not available."  
  
"She's got me," Johnny chimed in with a grin.  
  
At this point one of the girls makes her way to the table and tries to smother herself all over Jack after saying, "Beat it Carla, this ain no place for ye and yer kid. Jack's _mine_ tonight." With that comment a smile plays around Jack's lips, seriously humored about her possessiveness. But also, he had just gotten her name. _Carla, strangely familiar. I'd have to think about that a little more.  
_  
"Don't mind me, I was just leaving Jamie. Catcha around."  
  
Just as the two almost left The Lovely Maid, Jack yelled out, "Carla? From The Sailor's Loft? Seven years ago?"  
  
_SHIT.  
_  
What was she to say? After all, she wouldn't know his response. It's not like he'd help her out anyway. There wouldn't be a point to admitting it, would there? Would it do good for Johnny to know that his father _did_ exist and that she lied to her? Especially since Jack was a pirate, always at sea. It wouldn't do any good for her son, her point and purpose in the world, to be wishing he were with his father instead of with her pathetic mother. No, that wouldn't do any good. It's not like he would ever settle down with her and take care of Johnny. That would be unheard of, to give all what he has up for a family? Would he ask them to go with him on the Pearl? Nigh unlikely. What if he didn't even care at all? What if he just said, oh, yeah, good times, that's not _my_ son is it? Oh, it is? Well, lucky you then, huh! Here's some money, take care of him. That would do a whole lotta good for Johnny. Or what if he wanted to _take_ Johnny? It was his son too. She wouldn't begin to imagine what she would do without him. Her whole lifestyle revolved around him. ANYTHING could happen; the ball was entire in his court after her response. Once she said something, she would have no control of what would enfold. Could she take that chance, that risk in this one response that could change their lives forever? Would she regret it? The stakes were too high...  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else."  
  
With that, she left with Johnny, wondering if she made the right decision.

-----

YAY! :) that was fun. schools finally out for meh! yeah! time to break out the movies! review. do it. DO IT. DO IT!!!


	2. Race to the Pearl

I didn't think I'd be even writing another chapter, but alas, I am! and that would be because I have no life. yes. haha, just went shopping though. I just have too much free time on my hands...Yeah, I also forgot the disclaimer, which I seem to always do, teehee...  
  
-----  
  
Are you wondering if she really knows it's Jack's? Well, to clear that up, she didn't sleep with another man after Jack, she just was too uncomfortable. Plus, she was a blond and so were all the previous men she slept with. When Johnny turned out to be dark haired (Is Jack Sparrow's hair black? Or just super dark brown?), she knew it had to be Jack's.  
  
-----  
  
Did Carla deserve to go through that dilemma? The wrong choice would have messed up her life, but then again, what was the wrong choice? Not taking the risk? This question would tug at her heart and mind for a long time. _I was just looking for Johnny's best interest; this is the best way...::tiny voice (its ALWAYS there):: to not let him know his own father? Doesn't he have a right to know? I know I did the right thing! Well, ::sigh:: I'll never know. I guess this is what I deserve for being so hypocritical. I practically gave myself to him, scratch that. I DID. But look what I got from it! Johnny is such a great kid. And yet, he was a product of lust. Just a one night fling. Not even a fuckin' short term relationship that didn't work out. I didn't even know the man. So what made me desire him so? What possessed me to do such a thing? Just something about that man...I guess I can't blame the girls for throwing themselves at him. I did the exact same thing. What the hell possessed me to do such a degrading thing?  
  
This is preposterous; it's the middle of the night and my mind is going wild. And yet, I think, if I were to go back seven years, I'd probably do the same thing again. He sure knew how to please a woman, that bloody womanizer. He was right. That was the best bloody night of my life. Of course, right after the day I gave birth to Johnny. It was a different joy, despite the searing pain in my lower body. Damn him and his stupid self. How can I be treated with respect when I'm just another plaything for men? Guess the answer is I bloody well can't. Why'd he have to be so damn attractive? ::sigh:: I'd better tuck Johnny in now, I'll sleep on the situation.  
_  
-----  
  
Carla looked around. There was nothing. Nobody. All was white. It was calm, peaceful, serene, definitely a good change of tempo. She sees a figure walking up to her, from really far away, but something told her to get away. To run, flee from this man. She tried, really she did, but her legs felt like they were in mud, some really really deep, thick mud. When she moved them, she felt like she was running in place, no wind, no change of scenery, no nothing to hint of any sign of movement. The figure just gradually got bigger and bigger until she could almost make out the shape...  
  
--Flash of light and suddenly she was engaged in a conversation alone with Jack--  
  
"So you are Carla from seven years ago. That was some night wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Whaddya say to part two? Even harder and wilder than the first? ::winks and takes in a swig of rum::"  
  
"Is that ALL you think about? I have a son, for crying out loud!"  
  
"Dun worry, I'll pay ye well."  
  
"For what? Another stupid fling so I can have another child from a man who won't even act in the most miniscule way as his father? No way!"  
  
"Ye...do ye mean tuh tell meh tha' Johnny's _mine_?"  
  
Now this was something he did not expect. This certainly was a joke! But from the look on her face, she was serious, like having no more rum serious. RUM! Jack's mind had just struck a tangent. _All gone, rum, that's, so—too HORRIBLE to even imagine! The rum...gone?  
_  
A sharp "Yes" snapped him out of his reverie and it was followed by a no- kidding-you-son-of-a-bitch-don't-you-know-anything? kinda look.  
  
"Well, what do you _want_ me to do? Put everything down, my ship, my crew, my entire _life_ for you two?" Jack said, a bit too sarcastic than he intended.  
  
"Well if you are GOING to be so thrilled about it, go ahead and DO as you bloody well please! For your INFORMATION, Johnny and I are doing QUITE WELL without you," Carla screamed.  
  
"I didn't mean—"  
  
"YEAH? Well I bloody hell didn't mean to have a son with a pathetic man like you!"  
  
"Well if I recall CORRECTLY, you're the one who was so anxious to make love to me, you didn't bother to listen to what I had to say!"  
  
--Flash; bed scene--  
  
"Oh Jack, ::moan:: oh, OH ::gasp::, JACK! JACK!!"  
  
"Feel good, luv?"  
  
::moan::  
  
::grunt::  
  
::thud, bed sheets rustling::  
  
::sharp inhale:: "Jack! Oh! JACK!"  
  
"Liking that now, do we?"  
  
--Flash; end scene--  
  
"YEAH? Well what was it that you were going to say? I'd like to hear!"  
  
"I was going to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself into!"  
  
"YEAH? Well what was that?"  
  
"A really complicated situation."  
  
"So tell me, what was so complicated about me being a damn whore and you just being a customer?"  
  
"Well, did you know what you were doing?"  
  
"NO SHIT I BLOODY HELL DID! You think I haven't fucked with anyone before you? Are you an idiot?"  
  
"That wasn't what I was saying."  
  
"YEAH? (for the millionth time) well WHAT WERE YOU SAYING?"  
  
"You kno what? Forget it. I don't need this. Since you're doing quite well I'll not disrupt."  
  
"GO AHEAD! WALK AWAY FROM US! YOU DON'T DESERVE JOHHNY! ::tears falling:: I...I hate you..."  
  
-----  
  
Carla suddenly jolted up from bed, cold sweat on her forehead. _What the hell was that? Nightmare? Jack hadn't cared about Johnny...he never will...despite that he's flesh and blood..._Carla's mental battle/dream caused a slight headache and she couldn't sleep again until four-thirty. Because of the emotional stress, she slept in, and Johnny figured that she wouldn't mind if he met his friends, he was unsuccessful in waking her up and became restless.  
  
"Hey, look, it's Johnny-boy," said a chubby kid, one year older than Johnny, but a foot taller. He had blond hair and grubby fingers and smelled from lack of hygiene.  
  
"Finally, we were about to go to the docks without you!" said another, Mike. He was around the same height and the same age. There were two other boys; they were twins almost as tall as the chubby kid, but they were much lankier and they had yet to grow into their bones.  
  
"Yeah? (he takes on after his mother) well, last one there's a cursed rat! Haha!" Johnny yelled as he started to sprint.  
  
The fat kid started to slow half way there, despite the fact that he had the longest legs and had the biggest advantage, since he was older than the others. He was gasping for breath and the other boys just laughed. They made it to the docks and spotted _The Black Pearl_ (I didn't know whether the "the" was part of it or not. Yeah. Wanna tell me by reviewing? ::grin::) and its crew busily preparing to set sail. Jack was yelling at these two men carrying crates of who knows what, probably rum, and his dominating presence just captivated the young boys.  
  
"Jim! I DARE you to walk up to him and talk to him."  
  
"What? Why me?"  
  
"You were last. Make that a _double_ dare."  
  
"ooooooohhh," the other boys chimed in unison.  
  
"Fine. But Johnny's coming with me."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"We had tuh wait for ye."  
  
"::looks to others for help, none received:: I...don't think that my mom—"  
  
"MAMA'S BOY! You're chicken, aren'tcha!" The boys just laughed.  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"yeah!"  
  
"Oh, fine." (tsk tsk, succumbing to peer pressure is never a good thing.)  
  
So the oversized boy and Johnny timidly make their way to Jack's ship, ever so carefully, trying not to bother anyone, anything, or make a scene. Following closely behind a large man carrying three huge crates, the two snuck onto the _Pearl_ and were about to hide behind two large barrels and snoop around when Mr. Gibbs started to yell, "HEY! You two! Yes, you lads, what are you doin' board the _Pearl_?"  
  
"Oh, nothing sir, just uh...RUN!" Johnny yelled at Jim to get a move on, he was after all fat. They started to break for it and almost left when Jack grabbed the two by their collars and whirled them around.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here? A few stowaways no doubt?"  
  
"No, uh we were just leaving Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Yes, yes we were, weren't we Johnny?"  
  
"Johnny? Ye seem somewhat familiar."  
  
"...yesssiir, I met you last night at one of the pubs?"  
  
"Ah, right, er, uh Barbara's son?"  
  
"Carla."  
  
"Quite right. How old are ye boy?"  
  
"Six, sir."  
  
"Ah, well that's interesting."  
  
Jack had stared at Carla's retreating figure and Jamie just got fed up. She told him that Carla had lost her job after her boss discovered her baby, hoping that would turn him off, yet it was just the opposite. Jamie figured that Carla didn't want her "profession" revealed, and if she did tell, it would definitely make her feel good to ruin that girl. But then she thought that if she did, then Jack would go off and she'd lose a customer, which she definitely could not afford. She mentioned, then, that no one knew who the father was, but whoever it was stopped by in Tortuga around the same time as Jack that year. Jamie then mentioned that she was in a weak state of mind and sometimes went crazy, just for flair. The only thing closest to what she said would be her over-protectiveness of Johnny. She once screamed at an old man for trying to sell them a rotten apple, and people just assumed that she couldn't handle having a kid. All this talk about her just put a mental note in Jack's head to find more about this girl.  
  
He figured that, child or not, he'd have to bed a gorgeous creature like that; that would be the only benefit for him to find out about her. _Well, I certainly know what to do next time I stop here..._But, curiosity just gnawed at his mind. _I suppose we can wait till tomorrow to leave...  
_  
"Hmmm, so how's you mother doing?"  
  
"Er, okay? I, think..."  
  
"Sound a bit hesitant there boy. Hope she's not ill. There's this bout of sickness comin around, terrible really, I saw a poor bloke who had it, didn't last two days. Just collapsed on the floor and shook about and then didn't wake up...not even a smack to the stomach...::shakes head:: greenish splotches all over his body..."  
  
The two boys' eyes widened, just the reaction he'd expected.  
  
"Er, sir, would you mind..."  
  
"Check 'er up? Are ye CRAZY? And risk infectin meself?"  
  
"Oh, please Captain, she's all I got!"  
  
"And what's the benefit for me?"  
  
"I have...::digs around in his pockets:: a shilling?"  
  
"Well ::taking the shilling::, I suppose outta the kindness in me heart, I shall lend you me services. Take me to her, lad."  
  
"Jack! Where ye goin?" questioned Gibbs.  
  
"Change of plans, men! Take it easy nother day!"  
  
"AYE!"  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yeah, Jim?"  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"I guess. ::fat kid flees::"  
  
"Captain Jack?"  
  
"What."  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aboard the _Pearl_"  
  
"It's everything I could ever want."  
  
"Is it fun to sail and fight against those silly navy men?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then I want to be a pirate, too."  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"Here we are, she's in this room."  
  
"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!!! ::tossing and turning::"  
  
"Looks like yer ma's havin a bad dream."  
  
::nods::  
  
"Carla, shhh ::rubs her shoulders/arms::"  
  
"What about the green..."  
  
"Ye want me to look?"  
  
::nods again::  
  
"If ye insist..."  
  
So Jack proceeded to unbutton her top, revealing a large portion of her chest and stomach. He really wanted to rip it off and climb on top of her and then... but definitely not in front of her son! That would be, ICKY. Poor kid would have been scarred for life, gouge his own eyes out. With any luck, he'd be having her soon enough.  
  
"Looks, all right, no sign of anything. I think she'll—"  
  
"AAHHHHHH!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU DIRTY BAS—...THING!"  
  
"Good as new."  
  
"Johnny, what is this man doing here?"  
  
"Well, I thought you were sick, and then asked him to check up on you."  
  
"He's not a bloody _doctor_."  
  
"Actually—"  
  
"I'm _fine_, just had a little nightmare, thas all."  
  
"Yes, ma"  
  
"Now, I'm sure Jack here is plenty busy—"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I'm staying here another day."  
  
"Yes! Can you tell me a story, please?"  
  
"Course, boy, but first I'm gonna be needin a talk wit yer ma, go ahead and play wit yer friends fer a bit."  
  
"Yes, sir! ::runs off::"  
  
"What the hell do you want Sparrow?"  
  
"You"  
  
"I am NOT falling for that AGAIN."  
  
"Again?"  
  
_SHIT._  
  
"Ye kno ya can't resist me charms forever."  
  
"Watch m—"  
  
Jack imposed his tongue into her mouth and cornered her into a wall and started grinding his hips into hers, swaying just a tad bit, causing her to moan. With that response, he proceeded to slide his hands up and down her chest, massaging the area.  
  
_Fight it...Don't let him...Oh! Jack, that is sooo good...No! DON'T LET—mmmmm...You can't let this happen again! It's already gone too far! THINK OF JOHNNY, you can't have another kid now!  
_  
"DON'T KILL MY MOMMY!!"  
  
The two broke off and stared at Johnny.  
  
"Lad, I, was just, er, giving her a physical. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of her."  
  
"I...I'm just getting my sword...::bolts to the door::"  
  
"::chuckles:: poor lad"  
  
"That's MY son you just scared off."  
  
"Anyway...where were we..."  
  
"Jack, I can't do this again."  
  
"Again? We didn't do it yet."  
  
"I mean, I just...just go find some other girl and please yourself."  
  
"You mean we've hmm hmm before?"  
  
"Just...go"  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"I, just think it's best for Johnny this way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He doesn't need you in his life."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
_Don't say anymore! You don't want him to know Johnny's his son. He won't care. It won't help. Control yourself!  
_  
"::bitterly:: You'll never be the right role model. You can't care for him, you can't love him because you're just a bloody pirate."  
  
"Wait, you're not telling me that I'm the father, are you? ::suddenly super sober::"  
  
::pause::  
  
_Well, there's no point in denying it now. He wasn't supposed to know! He wasn't supposed to find out. Why? Why did Johnny have to bring him? He was only looking out for you. No good can come from this...  
_  
::nods::  
  
"So if I just left this morning, you were NEVER going to tell me?"  
  
"Why would you care? It's not like I meant anything to you, why would he? Hell, you probably have millions of kids with all the women you've been with."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've seen them...after, they weren't carrying children. I actually visited The Sailor's Loft a month later, and I couldn't find you."  
  
"Whatever. Just go."  
  
"Did you know he wants to turn pirate?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Told me, imself."  
  
"Don't play games with me, Jack. I have no energy for this."  
  
"I'm not, he seriously wants to."  
  
"NO!, WELL, I ABSOLUTELY FORBID IT."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Because, because, he doesn't know what he'll get himself into, and because he's not ready to be on his own yet. I can see his adventurous and rebellious side showing and I've done my best to try to control it. I can't let him grow up a scoundrel with no morals. I can't let him grow up to be someone like...like you. Plus, he needs me, and I need him. I know it's selfish, but without him, I...::starts to cry::"  
  
"Don't worry, I can take care of him, aboard the Pearl."  
  
"Who said I'd let him go?"  
  
"Why don't you let _him_ decide?"  
  
"It's not fair! He's going to pick you over me..."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Fine, let's go. WAIT!"  
  
"What."  
  
"You must swear to me, on the _Pearl_, that you will NOT tell Johnny that you are his father."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He thinks he's dead."  
  
"I am not dead."  
  
"You were just as good as it when he asked."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Eh, eh! Shake hands. You are to keep to your word, or I will hurt you so bad..."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
So, Jack follows Carla as she leads him to Johnny's normal play area, and the silence between them was just killing Jack, although he had no idea what to say, so he had no choice but to accept it.  
  
"Haha! I win, yet again!"  
  
"That's not fair Johnny! You cheated!"  
  
"Pirate. Oh, ma! What are you doing here? Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"Honey, when you told Jack that you wanted to be a pirate, what did you mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said."  
  
"Wonderful! Whaddya say to being cabin boy on the _Pearl_?"  
  
"::gasp:: you MEAN it?"  
  
"I would never lie."  
  
"Ma! Come on, let's go pack our things!"  
  
"I...I can't, Johnny."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I cannot live aboard the _Pearl_. I won't be happy there, I cannot have a life at sea, never wanted it, never will."  
  
"But ma, I really want to go! You'll love it, I'm sure of it!"  
  
"I'm SO SO sorry for this, but you have to choose, although I highly highly discourage you from leaving with Jack. I want you to be happy, but you're only six. Don't you think that you can wait? You have your whole life ahead of you."  
  
"But it sounds so fun!"  
  
"That's what you told him, Jack? That being a pirate was FUN? Did you care to inform him of the dangers? The diseases? The DEATH?! He's a CHILD, Jack, what are you doing, putting such ideas in his head? I don't want to lose you Johnny."  
  
"Fine, I'll stay with you ma. Are you sure you don't want to live on the _Pearl_ with Captain Sparrow? I really think it'll be good. I really do, ma. I really do."  
  
"Oh! I'm so glad you're staying with me! ::kiss:: I'll be at home, ok?"  
  
"Yes, ma. ::Jack and Carla leave::"  
  
"You just turned down CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW FOR YOUR MOTHER?"  
  
"Yeah, you chicken, can't believe you're letting an opportunity like this go by!"  
  
"Don't you know how hard it is to become a successful pirate?"  
  
"You have to go! Forget your ma! You don't need her, pirates don't _need_ mothers."  
  
"Yeah! You don't see Captain Jack mention anything about his ma."  
  
"YEAH! You're so stupid Johnny. Why'd ya mess it up?"  
  
"You coulda become something."  
  
"You coulda sailed under the fiercest pirate in the Caribbean."  
  
_Did I really just screw it up? This could be my only chance? But what about ma? I can't leave her! She'll be so sad, I don't want her to be sad! But what about me? This is what I want. I can feel it. I will regret it if I don't go. But what if I never see ma again? I can't just leave her, but, I...what do I do? I HAVE to convince her that we should go with Captain Sparrow, I must.  
  
_-----  
  
YAY!!! Another CHAPTER! Yeah, well, it was fun to write, and you know what's more fun? Getting paid for it. Hehe, jk. I meant reading reviews. Yes. So go and tell me what you think. Anything welcome. Ideas, criticism, praise, whatever I'll take it! :P yeah, for the dream thingy, I was trying to do that thing when memories flash back and forth like good and bad and she doesn't know what to think, what to believe...except it was a dream, which means it wasn't really a memory, but, ah! Whatever. Do you think that it's weird for a six year old to be thinking that much? I'm not sure how to make him older. Help? 


	3. Esperanza

summerschool. sucks. four. freakin. hours. of. stupid. us. history.  
-----

"I can't believe he wants to become a pirate."  
  
"Well, he said it himself."  
  
"I'm guessing yer rather smug about that now, huh?"  
  
"What can I say? The kid adores me."  
  
"::sigh:: sadly, yes."  
  
The two were walking down the street, which was fairly empty since it was almost noon. Silence settled between the two, and Carla didn't really mind; she had nothing to say to the man who almost stole her son away. In fact, she was too busy trying to figure out all the events that happened in the last two days and trying to make sense of it all. Jack, unaccustomed to walking with a woman with no exchange of words or physical contact for that matter, tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Man, I'm starved."  
  
No response  
  
"How about we go and eat? Could tell me a bit more bout Johnny."  
  
No response  
  
"::rolls eyes:: CARLA!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
They reach La Lumière, and Jack tries to be chivalrous and opens the door for her to enter, but instead of getting a gracious smile, Carla responded, "Oh, I wasn't planning on eating with you." She looked around as if she had no idea how she got there, realized her way home and started walking off.  
  
"Carla, stop."  
  
She obeyed, "What?"  
  
"My treat?"  
  
Taking advantage of the situation, she responded, "Fine." Just because she and Johnny were faring okay with their expenses didn't mean that she wouldn't grab any opportunity to get a free meal. Especially because Johnny would be getting older and more demanding, and the fact that in less than five years he'd be growing out of his clothes so fast that she'd have to buy clothes every week. She could spare every shilling she could, even if it meant spending time with Jack.  
  
"M'lady ::gesturing towards the entrance::"  
  
_Time to order the most expensive thing on the menu and teach that man if he's gonna buy his time with me, I'm gonna be as expensive as they get. Oooh, fancy tablecloth. I'm guessing prices here won't be cheap. This isn't going to be so bad after all.  
_  
A waiter approached their table, eyeing their questionable attire, and handed them the menus and said, "Aimeriez-vous qu'ait bu?"  
  
"Rum"  
  
"Et pour la dame?"  
  
"Er, same."  
  
The waiter forced a brief smile and walked off.  
  
Carla started to flip through the menu and to her dismay; it was all in French, not even an English translation, "Jack, I can't understand French, much less _read_ it."  
  
"Very well, neither can I."  
  
"But you understood what the waiter said, right?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"::sigh:: why don't you just ask the waiter what the _special_ is, and I'll just get that, ok?"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
They order soon enough, and once again silence lurked between them as they waited for the food to arrive.  
  
"So, uh, tell me about Johnny."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Anything, everything."  
  
"He's great, smart."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I figured I could get to know him better, I mean, he is my son and he does want to turn pirate."  
  
"Is that what this is all about?"  
  
"What? ::feigning innocence::"  
  
"I won't allow it."  
  
"Well, he's not _coming_ thanks to you, ruining all his fun."  
  
"Is it _fun_ to sail around terrorizing everyone you meet, ruining people's lives, killing ruthlessly?"  
  
"Well, not everything is fun and games."  
  
"You're right, which is precisely why I don't approve."  
  
"You can _pretend_ to be so high and mighty. We're not so different, the two of us, you know."  
  
Meanwhile, Johnny, the poor kid, was thinking so hard he was about to go crazy. _My friends are right. I have to seize this opportunity. Right? Ma was pretty upset over everything. You can't make everyone happy. It's not fair. Why? Why can't things be fair?  
_  
-----  
  
"So I'll see you two the next time I drop by?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Au revoir, darling," Jack said as he bowed, taking off his hat.  
  
This had earned him a smile from Carla.  
  
_Six years old and he wants to be a pirate. A pirate! He certainly has Jack's blood in him, that's for sure. He can be a pirate, sure, if it'll make him happy, but now? I won't get to witness his childhood, his realization about girls, all that good stuff. I won't see him grow up at all if he becomes a pirate now, why now? Why not when he was older, say fifteen, sixteen? That would at least give me more years with him. And I know I could be stopping his dream. He asked me to go with him on the Pearl. He was so excited. His face just lit up, just like that. Jack didn't protest. He didn't need to. He'd know I'd refuse. Johnny thought I would want to go. I'd spend time with him and he'd still be able to live out that dream. I want him to pursue what he wants. Just not now.  
_  
"Johnny, I didn't know you would be here, I thought you'd be playing outside."  
  
"I was just thinking ma."  
  
"You wanna talk?"  
  
"Why don't you want to go on the _Pearl_?"  
  
"I, I just don't think I'm up for that kind of lifestyle, hon."  
  
"But it'd be fun, I know you can handle it, you're tough enough."  
  
"Well, I suppose, if you had your own ship and you were captain, I'd certainly feel safe and I'd definitely go."  
  
"::beaming:: I will someday."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But right now, why don't you like Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"It's not that I don't like him, Johnny. I just have a very complicated relationship with him."  
  
"You mean you actually _know_ him?"  
  
"Well, a little bit, but he's not as trustworthy as he seems. Nobody is."  
  
"Oh...but can't we try, a little, please? If it's not ok, we can just come back."  
  
"It's not that simple, I'm sure Jack has very intricate, complicated plans."  
  
"You make it seem like everything about adults and even them are very complicated, ma."  
  
"Well, life's been tough for many."  
  
"So can we go, please?"  
  
"I don't think I can stand living in the same area, much less a ship with no escape whatsoever, with Jack."  
  
"But you've never _tried_."  
  
"I don't need to, I know him well enough; I know myself well enough. I'm sorry John."  
  
_She won't even consider it. But I have to go! Jack won't remember me. My friends won't talk to me. If I don't do this, what is left for me here, besides ma? It certainly isn't MY fault if she doesn't want to go. It's not my fault. I have to do it. It's my chance. Should I? But ma...  
_  
-----  
  
Carla spent many hours in the night drinking away her problems. Normally she'd just have a drink or two, maybe three if she were feeling up to it, but tonight, she drank one after the other, for every issue she could think up. One for Johnny, one for Jack, one for the Black Pearl, one for letting herself screw up with Jack, one for letting Jack know that he was the father, one for almost letting go of her emotions with Jack, one for her mother, and finally two for herself, because the way she handled things, the list was so long it took up two. And therefore she reached a grand total of nine. Nine drinks. She struggled to keep her eyes open and when she figured she'd better get home, her legs wouldn't function. She slid off of her chair, figuring they'd work if she depended on them, but collapsed on the floor. Trying to push herself up with her arms, she pushed and pushed but her body wouldn't budge. Too tired from trying to get up, she fell asleep right there on the floor.  
  
Surprisingly, the owner just left her alone, instead of kicking her out, and figured she was just a bit down, that was all. Carla woke up on her own, when it was well past lunchtime. Despite her throbbing headache, she forced herself to think of what happened. Where was she? Her back hurt plenty from the wooden floor as she realized she wasn't in the comforts of her own home, humble as it was. Then she thought of Johnny; she had to find him, check up on him. Grabbing the chair for support, she gradually brought herself to her feet and took a minute for the dizziness to subside and for her vision to clear up a bit. Stumbling out the door, she glanced up at the sign, Jane's. Briefly thinking where she was located, Carla started walking off. Dismayed from the lack of familiarity of the surrounding buildings, Carla swirled around and walked in the opposite direction. Soon enough she reached her house, but naturally Johnny was nowhere to be found; he'd usually be off with his friends by now, with or without breakfast, the latter occurring much more often this past week. She then made her way to his normal playing area, where she would somewhat supervise while reading a book.  
  
Johnny was nowhere in sight, although his friends were there. Gathering enough courage to interrupt their little game and trying to connect words together in her mind, she asked Mike if he'd seen Johnny.  
  
"Johnny? He left."  
  
"Left? For where? Home?"  
  
"No, with Captain Sparrow."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Er...he said he left a note at home for you?"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"I would never ma'am"  
  
"Sparrow...ugh, thank you, say hi to your mother for me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
_He LEFT?! What the hell? He said that he'd stay here. Jack, I swear, if you just took him, ooh, I'll kill you. I can't believe this. He CAN'T be gone. Can't. This cannot be happening. Why? Why???  
_  
Johnny had left a note on her bed.  
  
_Ma, I'm sorry I had to leave, but I love you very much. –John   
__Carla, it's Jack. The boy insisted. Found him stowing away before we left, figured we'd leave a note. I didn't force him, I swear on pain of death. We'll be back soon enough. I promise. Take care. –Jack  
_  
_Johnny knows how to write? I didn't teach him...Jack did this. I can't believe him. The nerve of that man, to do this after he knew how I felt about it._  
  
Carla ran to the docks, but sure enough, the Pearl was gone. Collapsing to her knees, she began to cry...  
  
_Oh, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have drunk so much. I shouldn't have told Jack. I should have had more control. I should have been a better mother. I should have just gone with him on the Pearl. It was better than not having him at all. What am I to do? Johnny isn't here, what's the point of me being here? We'll be back soon enough, he wrote, that's not going to be soon enough. Take care, Johnny, stay safe.  
_  
Carla wandered aimlessly around and then just didn't have enough energy to walk anymore. She collapsed on her bed and just lie there thinking, all the possibilities that could have happened but didn't. Instead, this did. Johnny was off to who knows where with that dreadful pirate. She had no control of him, or Jack for that matter. _I wonder if Jack told him that he was his father. Well, good luck with that, even I hadn't built up the courage to reveal that fact. But then again, he'd be the one who'd spend a lot of time with him out there. Was he even READY to have such a responsibility? I'm sure he had no prior experience. At least I helped babysit before. Man, he'd better keep him safe...  
_  
The only thing she could do was wait...  
  
-----  
  
"It's time for your first lesson in the art of sailing."  
  
"Really? ::wide eyed::"  
  
"Course, son. Now, let's start with the real basics: names. The body is called the hull, and you see this that runs down the ship? It's the keel. If anyone talks about the stem, bow or head of this ship, it's the front right here. The starboard side refers to the right side, larboard or port means the left side. And the stern is the back, got it so far?"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Ok, so this long pole with all the sails is the mast, and oh, yeah, the most important thing, the wheel, which allows me to go wherever I want to go, which is by the way, off limits for you, boy."  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"I'd much rather hear 'aye captain' instead."  
  
"Yes, s—I mean, aye Captain!"  
  
"Now, that's a good boy."  
  
So that's basically what happened the first day, Jack walked around explaining things and such, and Johnny absorbed everything like a sponge. He had explained his duties, which were to fetch things for the crew, being cabin boy and all, and Johnny gladly accepted his duties to serve.  
  
-----  
  
_It's been too long...three months? That's crazy...he couldn't stop by and say hi, I'm doing well or something? No letter, nothing?!  
_  
She was overwhelmed. Every morning she would take a walk around the town, checking the docks as she made her way to buy some fruit and bread. Afterwards she'd sit on the beach, staring into the horizon until late at night and she'd retire. She did this, day after day after day, and each with less hope than the last.  
  
Alas, her long period of waiting ended. The Black Pearl was parked? Is that the right word? Well, it was there all right, confirmed with a few rubs of the eyes and blinks. Realizing that she was wasting time staring at it, she broke into a run.  
  
"Jack, where is he? Where's Johnny? Where?"  
  
Jack held her firmly despite her struggle and said, "He's, he's not here."  
  
"Not here? What do you mean?"  
  
"We should talk about it somewhere else."  
  
"What happened, what do you mean not here? Tell me now!"  
  
"Well, you see, everything started out well, and he was learning so much, but the crew was giving me such hard time because I was so soft on the boy and all, being his pop, you know, and then so I told him that I was his dad."  
  
"And I suppose he was thrilled."  
  
"Well, it was all great until the accident."  
  
"Accident?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but he's gone."  
  
_Gone.  
_  
It took several seconds for that to process, and there was no expression on her face, completely blank.  
  
"...you, you mean that he's...he's..d-dead?"  
  
"We tried everything to save him."  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"I know, I—"  
  
"He's gone because of you! Because of you I'll never see him again! You killed him! It's your fault!" Carla screamed and went hysterical, pounding her fists into Jack.  
  
"It was an acci—"  
  
"NO! YOU did this. YOU! ::sobbing::"  
  
"Do you want to know how it happened?"  
  
"No! He's gone...he's..."  
  
"It's all right, everything's gonna be okay."  
  
"NO! He's gone...you'd SAID you'd take c-care of him, but you didn't and now he's dead. HE'S DEAD. Its just not fair, why? Why Johnny???"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry"  
  
"YOU BEING SORRY DOESN'T MATTER. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't even spend his last seconds with him. I'm sorry I wasn't there with him. I'm sorry I screwed up. I'm sorry he didn't get to live longer. Everyone's sorry. Does that make a difference? No."  
  
Carla cried and pounded and cried some more, and when she lost energy she just whimpered and then broke into a hysterical fit again. Jack didn't know how to stop her continuous cycle. Nothing he could say would console her, but he couldn't just leave. Carla was crying into Jack's chest and then she grabbed his pistol and turned away before he could take it back.  
  
"Now, Carla, you don't have to take your anger out on me."  
  
How she managed to hold the gun and cock it was surprising, considering how much her hand was shaking.  
  
"Stay where you are," she screamed and then pointed the pistol at her temple.  
  
"Just put the gun down..." Jack approached her slowly.  
  
"At least he got to know his pa...goodbye Jack ::BANG::"  
  
Carla collapsed and Jack rushed to catch her.  
  
"Why did you do it? I'm sorry I didn't keep a closer eye on him."  
  
Blood flowed and stained.  
  
"He was a great kid, Carla. You didn't screw up. He saved me, you know? He gave up his life for mine. We were just doing this little, harmless raid. We brought stuff back onto our ship, and those crazy lunatics jumped onto the _Pearl_ and started fighting. Gibbs told me this bloke was making his way towards me while I was fighting this other man. Sword in hand, he was gonna slit my throat from behind when Johnny cried out 'Pa' and rushed over in front of him and took a huge gash across his chest and was pushed to the rail and hit his head. He tried to protect me. He bled so much and I'm sure it hurt, and he didn't even cry. Not a single tear. I was so proud. The doc checked him up, and there was nothing we could do. He just lost too much blood. He died in combat, honorably, bravely. I rushed here right afterwards. I just regret that he died so young. He had so much ahead of him."  
  
Jack gave her a kiss on the forehead and debated whether or not to just leave her there. Where would he bring her? He settled on paying someone to bury her body and left her there. Too unsettled to go to any tavern, he stayed on the _Pearl_.  
  
A street sweeper passed by her body, "bloody drunks."  
  
The man who was paid to bury her just dragged her body to the beach and let the tide wash her body away.  
  
THE END.

-----

Ok, so if the French was all wrong, blame free translations dot com. yeah. i take spanish at school, but i dont know _what _possessed me to do that. Hmm...so the story's over and if its kinda forced, i apologize. : D hehe, but i kind of planned this kind of ending from before, and i suck at adventure writing. very VERY MUCH. i write about emotional pain, although, it is a bit depressing. it just goes to show how one little event can change your life forever...ah, so profound. er, right.

to my two critique-ers:

ah, awkward and weird? leave it to me to screw something up incredibly so. so i suck at writing, at least you didn't say, YOURE SO FREAKIN RETARDED FOR WRITING SO HORRIBLY and I HATE YOU and YOU SUCK SO EXTREMELY MUCH etc, which i appreciate. hehe, yeah, so tell me if this chapter was worse. i actually wrote one half, and then forgot about it, and then just finished. hehe, go me.

thanks to darkangelpearl who reviewed _twice_. :P and actually _liked_ it, haha, it's ok, you can't please everyone.


End file.
